


A New Lesson (League of Legends Wukong x Yi Smut)

by Angel_of_Stone



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Foreskin Play, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Precum, monkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Stone/pseuds/Angel_of_Stone
Summary: Wukong has been under the training of Master Yi for some time now, but life at the Wuju Temple makes it a bit difficult for Wukong to take care of his steadily increasing urges. How will he proceed when he finds himself waking up from a particularly arousing dream?





	A New Lesson (League of Legends Wukong x Yi Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my 2nd fic posted here! It's about the League of Legends characters Wukong and Master Yi. There isn't really much of a warning necessary for this piece, it's relatively tame, but it has a focus on precum and foreskin, so if you're not into that you might not like it. Also of course, this is Male/Male, and Wukong is an anthro primate.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

Wukong sat beneath a full moon, alone on a small island in the middle a calm lake. In spite of his very eccentric nature, Wukong enjoyed peaceful, breezeless nights as they gave him a chance to meditate and reflect, something he had come to appreciate thanks to his training with Master Yi. Though he would prefer to hone his skills on a training ground, a mental retrospection of how to improve suited him just fine. 

Wukong however let out a sigh of exasperation as he was simply unable to focus his mind on anything at the moment, and instead of sitting quietly in contemplation, he sat silently in boredom.

Wukong’s attempted concentration however was broken by a sound piercing the otherwise silent night, causing him to glance over his shoulder at the source. Trodding through the water was Master Yi, submerged just up to his shoulders. Wukong was surprised that Yi would make the journey to the island through the water, as he could walk on water using Wuju. Wukong wasn’t going to complain either way, as he noticed Yi’s torso was unadorned as more and more of it was slowly revealed as Yi approached shallower water.

Wukong would never tell Yi, but he was quite attracted to his master. Yet, not wanting to jeopardize their student-master relationship, he was content to just sit idly and admire his master’s physique. And admire he did, as Yi’s soaked body reflected the subtle moonlight, accentuating his lithe, yet muscular frame.

As Yi came closer, more and more of his toned body was revealed, first his powerful pecs, then his abs, each section of his six pack glistening in the soft glow of the moon. As more and more of Yi’s attractive form was revealed Wukong could feel himself growing  _ excited  _ in certain areas. Wukong nearly licked his lips as his eyes focused intently on Yi’s lower regions, his dampened pubic hair now coming into view, the last bodily landmark before Yi’s most private one. 

In mere seconds, Wukong would lay his eyes on something of his master that he never had before, but had always wanted to. “M..Master…” Wukong managed in anticipation.

\---------------------

Wukong jolted awake, covered in a hot sweat, but otherwise perfectly fine in his bed. Well, perfectly fine aside from the desperate need that throbbed beneath his covers. Aside from Wukong’s sporadic behavior, his feral side rarely showed itself due to his rigorous training as Yi’s pupil, but in the winter months he had an instinctive and irresistible urge to mate. This frequently manifested itself in dreams that left him with precum soaked undergarments like now.

Wukong let out a small sigh of frustration, normally in the jungle he freely relieved himself whenever this happened, but now that he had taken on residence with Yi in the Wuju 

Temple, he was unsure if he could so easily tend to his desires. Wukong knew he could get a little vocal during his “alone time,” and he was weary about waking his master sleeping in the bedroom across the hall. Furthermore, he and Yi had never discussed such ‘carnal’ matters, and Wukong was unsure if Yi would be okay with him ‘defiling’ the temple with his fervent masturbatory session.

And so, Wukong decided to step out on the balcony to get some fresh air, hoping to still the desperate heat surging in his loins. He sat cross legged underneath of the night sky, the cool but not cold air caressing his body. Wukong wasn't outside for even five minutes when he heard the paper door to the balcony slide open, accompanied by his master’s footsteps. “Master!” Wukong said in surprise, quickly attempting to hide his tented loincloth with his tail. “What are you doing out here?”

 Yi looked down on his pupil and smiled reassuringly. “I cannot claim to know what it is like to have animalistic tendencies as you do my student, but I am both a master of Wuju, and a man.” Yi then began to kneel next to his student, Wukong getting lost in his master’s warm hazel eyes, a rare sight as Yi usually conceals them behind his goggles. “I can sense the flow of energy within a body, and I can tell yours is disrupted. All of your energy is flowing towards one point on your body.”

“Master, what...what do you mean?”

Without breaking eye contact, Yi placed his hand on his pupil’s chest, caressing Wukong’s defined pectorals. The Monkey King squirmed as Yi traced his hand lower and lower, exploring the contours of his student’s abs, smiling as they flexed beneath the stimulation. “Wuju requires a calm mind, free of distractions. However,” Yi stated as his hand reached Wukong's tail, “I have felt certain energies distracting my student during these winter months.”

Wukong's heart beat nearly out of his chest as the hand pulled his tail away from his stiffness, the throbbing bulge being completely exposed before Yi. He wanted to stop his master from probing any further, but couldn’t find the will to move his hands, subconsciously yearning for his master to continue.

And continue he did, with Yi teasing Wukong’s manhood through the loincloth, the tracing fingers leaving faint hints of pleasure. A desperate moan escaped Wukong’s lips as the feather touch felt like a cavalcade of delight to the needy, lust-filled apprentice. Fresh surges of precum followed the teasing fingers, beads of the clear preseed dribbling through the thoroughly soaked cloth, dampening the fingers of Wukong’s mentor. Smiling, Yi brought his moistened fingers to his mouth to taste of his apprentice’s nectar, musky and spicy notes clashing with sweetness along Yi’s tongue. Although Yi thoroughly enjoyed watching his overly sensitive pupil writhe beneath him, he was eager to behold his student in his natural glory. Returning his hands to the loincloth, Yi slowly worked the ties, taking his time so as to further tease his simian pupil. Pulling the garment away, Yi was enthralled by the ample strings of sticky pre that bridged Wukong’s manhood and the soaked linen, Wukong’s immense productivity shocking but thrilling the swordmaster. 

Once the moistened undergarment had been fully removed, Yi’s eyes followed the distinctive tufts of hair down Wukong’s abdomen to the larger tuft of pubic fur at the bottom, and allowed himself to to feast his eyes on Wukong’s exposed manhood. The eight and a half inch turgid member was powerful yet smooth, having but one large vein spanning from the base of the cock to the loose, fleshy pucker of the foreskin that was leaking steadily. Though Yi had seen a few cocks besides his own, the Monkey King before him was much more endowed than anything Yi had ever encountered. So much so in fact that Yi had completely lost his train of thought, now simply reduced to staring at the aching member that twitched between Wukong’s legs with every heartbeat, free to throb needily now that it was released from the restrictive confines of the loincloth. The smooth hairless shaft sat atop two clearly overfilled balls, an obvious sign that the apprentice’s needs had gone unmet for a sorely long time.

Recovering remarkably slowly for the alacritous swordsman, Yi crawled closer to his pupil, eager to grasp his manhood. As he approached, he drew close to Wukong’s stunned but pleasured face, pulling him into a deep kiss. At first Wukong was surprised, but he gradually relaxed into Yi’s relatively inexperienced but passionate kiss, the sheer need and eagerness between the two compensating for any lack of experience. Both parties elicited frequent moans as tongues eagerly met and explored, but Wukong’s reached a fever pitch once Yi’s hand found his student’s needy member. The monkey king’s eyes rolled back in his head and he no longer was able to reciprocate Yi’s kiss, being reduced to putty in the hands of his master.

Without breaking the kiss, Yi began to stroke Wukong's aching maleness slowly, gently, and carefully, using only the lightest touch to peel back the fleshy hood and replace it over Wukong’s sensitive head. In spite of the simple feather touch, Wukong had to break the kiss to let out a moan, after which his incredibly productive cock oozed yet more glistening lubricant which then got collected and spread beneath his copious foreskin. After a short time more of this, Wukong’s moans grew more desperate and he released his grip on Yi, going completely limp under his master’s ministrations, needing to be held completely in Yi’s powerful arms as the once proud king of monkeys was now only capable of groaning and writhing in pure ecstasy.

“M-m-master, I...aaahn...I feel soo….aaah...soo good…” Wukong panted between sighs of relief, hardly able to vocalize his pleasure as the man of his many fantasies teased his needy cock before his very eyes. Wukong’s powerful muscles clenched involuntarily in response to the agonizingly slow teasing he was receiving, and despite the gentle touch, his orgasm drew nearer. Yi wasn’t wearing his goggles, but the bladesman was attentive enough to notice Wukong’s tightening balls, hitched breathes, desperate hip thrusts, as well as his somehow even more steady flow of pre from his glisteningly smeared cockhead, and knew his pupil's release was imminent.

Sliding Wukong's foreskin back over the tip once again, Yi withdrew his slick hand from the sticky cock much to Wukong’s apparent disdain as the monkey let out a combination whimper-groan at the removal of the overwhelming yet soothing source of pleasure from his throbbing maleness. Eager to once again savor his student’s potent pre, Yi brought his glossily coated fingers to his lips and traced his tongue along his digits. A slight smile appeared on Yi's lips as the flavor of the liquid arousal spread within his mouth. “Master please, I’m so close…” Wukong begged, still limp within Yi’s arms, drooling cock pulsing with desperate need.

“Patience my student. It is time now for you to demonstrate to your master what you have learned.” Yi responded, relinquishing his hold on his pleasure-hungry apprentice, forcing the monkey to regain his composure from his previous pleasure induced paralysis. 

Though the release Wukong was desperately close to was nigh irresistible, he sat stunned as his master began to slowly, almost sensually strip himself of his robe. Wukong’s already thrumming heart beat even quicker as more and more of his master’s lithe and slim yet powerfully toned body was revealed, leaving the student on his knees before his mentor almost identical to one of his many fantasies. Wukong’s eyes devoured every feature of Yi’s defined and contoured figure, ogling his hairless pecs and abs, and following them downward to behold the swordsman’s tented undergarments, the stiff member within straining against the fabric of the quite revealing Eastern-styled underwear. 

“Well? I'm waiting.” Yi said, breaking the silence and prompting his wide-eyed pupil before him to begin. The truth was, Yi actually enjoyed that he could enrapture his pupil with his diligently cultivated body, and watching Wukong awestruck before him only served to further arouse the Wuju master. Despite this however, Yi was throbbing needfully within the prison of his fundoshi, and eager for his student to repay him. 

Yi didn't have to wait long, as Wukong's trembling hands groped Yi's strong and powerful abs, following the muscles down to the last scrap of clothing on Yi's body. Just as Yi had done with Wukong, so too did Wukong slowly remove his master’s undergarments, sliding them down inch by inch until Yi was equally as nude as the monkey before him. Though Wukong had fantasized countless times about his master and the things about Yi that should go unseen by a student, Yi was more perfect than Wukong could ever have imagined. A patch of dark hair sat atop a modest maleness, but one of a size that suited the thin swordsman well. With a smoothness similar to that of Wukong's own shaft, Yi's immensely rigid cock had but one straining vein as well accenting it's length. Wukong moved his hands slowly towards the maleness before him, now able to hear his own heartbeat thrum within his ears, still in disbelief that the subject of his numbers fantasies lay just mere inches away.

“Aahh…” Yi sighed in pleasured relief when his pupil's fingers at last contacted his sensitive organ, the exploring digits peeling back his foreskin and revealing the glossy pink head underneath. Wukong, though initially somewhat apprehensive to pleasure the man he sees as his mentor, his ministrations grew more and more confident as he relished in watching the normally stoic Ionian squirm, flex, and moan in response to his stimulating movements.

Though not nearly as productive as his eager apprentice, a crystal clear bead of pre welled up on Yi's rosy glans in response to the massaging fingers working the stiff cock. Unable to resist the thought of indulging in the glistening pearl of liquid, Wukong, beginning from the hypersensitive underside of Yi’s moist cockhead, licked upwards until he collected the nectar upon his tongue. Yi shuddered at this new stimulation and a lustful moan was forced from the Ionian, the moisture and heat of Wukong’s tongue something he wasn’t expecting, the sensation sending surges of intense pleasure coursing through his body. Wukong savored the taste of his master’s preseed, the fluid much sweeter than his own that he knew so well. The monkey, now consumed by the drive to please and taste of his master once more returned his tongue once more to the head of Yi’s throbbing manhood. Tongue circling the sensitive tip, Wukong simultaneously returned the foreskin over it, swirling his tongue within the hood. 

Yi was already moaning from the attention Wukong was paying to Yi’s head with his tongue, but the addition of even more pleasurable stimulus forced him to make sounds he didn't even know were possible. Watching the pupil for whom he had mentored so earnestly hungrily explore within his foreskin, tongue stretching and massaging the fleshy hood was something Yi had no idea he so desperately needed to see. The swordsman wasn’t sure if it was because of the thrill of so indecently violating the sanctity of the student-master relationship, or if is was the writhing appendage assaulting the most sensitive part of his uncut cock, but after just moments of Wukong’s blowjob Yi was nearly ready to cum already.

“My student, please...aaaaaahn...I’m-I’m so….aaah...so close. I’d like….gaaaah...I’d like to cum to-togetherrr…” Yi whimpered, trying to withdraw from his pupil’s voracious tongue, but unable to do so as his pleasure wracked body left him at Wukong’s mercy, all bodily strength and muscle control at this point beyond Yi’s capabilities.

By the fortunate grace of Wukong, Yi’s cock was released and left to throb before the monkey’s half-lidded eyes, which along with the member leaking pre like a faucet between his own legs was proof of the student’s addiction to his master’s cock.

“But master, I want to taste you more.” Wukong pleaded, the almost cliche response further stoking the flames of desire within Yi. However, despite how hot the pleas from his student may have been, Yi too wanted to touch Wukong’s attractive body, and share in blissful release with him.

Wordlessly kneeling next to his student, Yi grasped both members in his left hand squeezing them together within his grip. Even with the difficulty of holding the cock that was three inches larger than his own five and a half inch maleness, both parties gasped in pleasure as their turgid members rubbed against one another. Both student as well as master's hips bucked needily into the grip, the frotting cocks stimulating each other as they pulsed and throbbed together. The slick sounds of their gliding foreskins quite audible between the breathy moans, each thrust exposing their engorged glans before being covered once again by the fleshy hood. 

It didn't take long before Yi’s member was completely slathered with Wukong’s precum, copious amounts of the lubricant oozing onto the swordsman’s smaller cock each time Wukong’s foreskin was pulled back, thin strands of pre bridging the stiff rods. The slickness of the cocks allowed for even faster and more fervent thrusts between them, adding yet more pleasure to the frottage, signalled by the surge of desperation in the moans of the two.

“Master...I can’t...aah….hold….aaaaah” Wukong mustered before his whole body was enveloped in a flash of burning hot ecstasy, his cock flexing rhymically within Yi’s tight, wet grip.

“Mmmmnnn….let it out!” Yi gasped, his back arching and his abs tensing, his own cock contracting in the pulsing throes of a mind-shattering orgasm.

Both master and student writhed and moaned in unison, each painting each other with rope after rope of hot cum, the sticky liquid erupting powerfully from the pressed-together members and absolutely drenching both Yi and Wukong. Eight spurts...nine spurts...ten spurts...Yi couldn’t believe just how long his almost torturous orgasm carried on, each jet of semen accompanied by his tight abs clenching, each gooey rope staining the fur of the monkey before him until finally he loosed his twelfth spurt, after which the Ionian collapsed to the ground with a pleasured sigh.

Simultaneous to Yi’s orgasm, Wukong’s own cock erupted, the first few spurts of his cum cleared well over Yi, splattering his convulsing master from his torso all the way to his head.  With each pulse of cum that blasted from his flexing member, a sharp primal moan was forced for Wukong’s mouth, and his long, prehensile toes splayed and curled in response to the indescribable pleasure radiating from his loins. Feeling like a prisoner in his own body, though not in a bad way, the king of monkeys was subjected to these involuntary reactions as the longest and most powerful orgasm of his life ripped control of his body away from him, the weeks of built up pressure and need amplifying the potency of his orgasm. 

Though Yi had collapsed after his release had ended, Wukong’s cock continued to pump out more cum, the swordsman very softly groaning with each additional shot that coated his body, until the fifteenth and final spurt of Wukong’s orgasm. Like his master, Wukong too collapsed to the ground, his body fully sapped of energy following his incredible release, the heavy blanket of afterglow settling over the student of Wuju.

For fifteen minutes the pair laid on the ground, lightly panting and drenched in seed, wordlessly basking in the daze of afterglow, senses steadily, albeit slowly, returning, until Yi finally found the strength to sit up. Finally bothering to wipe his pupil’s seed from his face, Yi looked upon his cum soaked body glistening in the moonlight, still awestruck by the astounding volume of Wukong’s release. Then Yi looked upon the monkey before him, smiling at the cum-stained, heavily breathing, pleasure addled mess.

“Come my student, it would appear as if we are in need of a bath.” Yi noted, standing up shakily and extending his hand outwards in offer to help Wukong up. Looking up, Wukong grabbed Yi’s hand and pulled, attempting to stand. However, both of them were still weak from the experience earlier, and Wukong instead pulled the shaky-legged man down on top of him. Wukong once again was just inches from Yi’s eyes which he loved so much, his master staring back into his own emerald eyes, until Wukong could resist no more and pulled his master in for another round of passionate kissing.

“Haha, I suppose the bath can wait then.” Yi said with a smile, breaking the kiss, only to be pulled back in once again by his impatient student.


End file.
